Kire Arland
Kire Arland was the leader of Black Sun during the Trials of Iridonia crisis. History Kire Arland was born on Svivren to a middle class family. He did well in school and sought a career with law enforcement. He relished his job and was enthusiastic with his efforts. At some point he crossed the line, and due to a dozen suspicious murders, he was forced to resign from the force. He sought employment with a local business firm but the job never panned out. In reluctant defeat, he decided to move offworld. During his travels he made a stop on Tatooine were he was able to get a job as security agent. When he found out he was really working for a Black Sun smuggling operation, he offered his services as a gunman. The outfit accepted his offer and soon he became a notourious assassin in the Black Sun ranks. Eventually he made enogh contacts that he was able to secure a positon as Vigo. From there he worked his way to leading Black Sun itself. Arlend then cooked up a scheme to increase Black Sun's power exponentially. By killing the Chief of State with a rebel cell on Iridonia, he engineered a galactic crisis that allowed him to hide the formation of a Black Sun fleet on Nal Hutta. With the support of the Hutts, Black Sun launched a campaign against the Outer Rim and wrecked devastion. The GA struggled to stop the fleet but was unsuccessful. Things came to a head at the Battle of Kuat where both sides tried to out maneuver the other. Arland personally led the fleet into battle, but was captured by a Jedi strike team. Afterwards Black Sun was forced to surrender and Arland and his Vigos were imprisoned on Carcel. There he spent the remainder of his long life continuing to manipulate his criminal empire, though through extinuating cirucmstances. Legacy Arland was infamous for his part in killing Chief of State Whok Turne and starting the war that followed. Yet even after he was arrested, he went on to rule his empire via corrupted officials and Black Sun operatives still loyal to their old boss. In fact all the years spent as a Black Sun assassin provided Arland with a massive intelligence network and numerous indebted friends. This allowed him to exact control from a distance and the ability to carry out threats from the safety of his confinement. While he was alive, no Vigos were chosen without his approval, and it was only with great reluctance that he allowed a new leader for the organization to be chosen. Personality and Traits Arland was once a good hearted man who believed in justice. Somehow his heart became corrupted and he decided justice was in the eye of the beholder. He then took upon himself to dispense his own brand of justice. Whether a blood thristy killer, are the leader of a massive criminal syndicate, Arland excelled at his work. Even after he was arrested, he was still a man who was greatly feared. See Also *Crescendo *The Trials of Iridonia Behind the Scenes